Captured
by Lie74
Summary: What happened if Cagalli was taken captured by ZAFT instead of make it away in a transport ship. So what will happen? Read to find out. Done
1. Chapter 1

My new story. Well actually there is a story I wanted to write out of thought. It turned out better then I thought so here it is.

* * *

"Let go of me!" Demanded the blond as they threw her down in the cage of a ZAFT holding block. "Fine princess." the blue haired coordinator said and shut the door. "Hey!" the blond demanded. "Look we didn't have to take you in. But we did so you wouldn't blow up. So get over it." the blue haired boy said. The blond gritted her teeth. "Hey my names Cagalli." the blond called. "Did I ask?" the blue haired boy asked. "No but it would be nice that you reply." Cagalli said. "Athrun." the blue haired man said and left. "Athrun huh?" Cagalli asked sitting back on the bed in the cell.

'How did I get my self stuck like this?' Cagalli asked herself. She remembered what had happened.

"_Here get in there." the brown haired boy said and pushed her into the pod. "Wait!" Cagalli called and pounded on the door. The doors opened and there where was no room. "Sorry but we can't take you." a man said and pushed her back up. "What the hell man." Cagalli mumbled and started running looking for the boy. When she didn't find him she saw a ZAFT solider. He saw her and grabbed her. _

"_What the hell are you doing? Let me go dammit!" Cagalli cursed. "Shut up!" the boy yelled and threw her into the Gundam. "What are you going to do with me?" Cagalli asked as the Gundam shot off. "Does it matter? This place is going to blow up!" he asked. Cagalli glared at him. "Then way did you save me?" Cagalli asked getting more mad. "Who you shut up." he yelled as he started to get shot at. "You're a coordinator." Cagalli mumbled as she saw him work on moving the gundam. "Hey wait, let me off!" Cagalli yelled punching the guys arm. "Would you want to be there now!" the guy yelled and pointed to the place as it exploded._

_Cagalli let out a gasp. "And now you are a ZAFT prisoner." the guy said and held a gun to her head. Cagalli didn't move as the gundam landed and they got out. "Who do we have here?" a man asked a white mask covered his face. "I don't have you tell you." Cagalli snapped. The man grabbed Cagalli's face and pulled her close to his face. "That's okay miss Attha. I know who you are." he whispered in her ear. Cagalli gasped as her eyes widened in shock. "Zala, take her away." the man commanded. And the blue haired boy (now known as Athrun) pulled her away._

"Dammit!" Cagalli cursed and punched the wall. "Clam down." a boy with green hair said and entered the room. "Who are you?" Cagalli asked rudely. "I'm Nicol." the boy said with a smile. "I just wanted to bring you something to eat. You looked pretty hungry." the boy said and pushed the try under the small space in the cage. Cagalli opened her mouth to protest but her stomach growled loudly. A blush covered her face. "Thanks." she mumbled and started eating the food. Nicol smiled at her and left.

"What where you doing?" Athrun asked as Nicol left the jail cells. "Nothing. I was just giving her something to eat. She looked hungry." Nicol said and walked into his room that her shared with Athrun. Athrun put on a mad face and entered the jail cell. "That good." he heard the girl, known as Cagalli say. "Not as good as earth food but hey, not bad." she mumbled to her self. Athrun watched her a bit before he sat down at the main door way, where she couldn't see him.

Athrun sat there for a while and listened at Cagalli's breathes while she tried to fall asleep. "You know, if your going to say in here you might as well come and talk." Cagalli mumbled which caught Athrun off guard. "Fine." he said and walked in front of her cell. A smiled played on her lips. "Why are you so happy?" Athrun asked. "Well I could be blown up right now instead of dead." Cagalli smiled and looked out the window that was close to her cell. "Not like you can do anything though." Athrun said looking out the window as well.

"Sure I can." Cagalli said proudly. "Er." Athrun asked confused. "As long as someone is alive, they can change the course of things or other people. Death or staying alive, weather a person grows to be who they can or not, and weather a person can be happy with ones self. All of those things can be based on living." Cagalli said. "You're a strange person." Athrun said with a laugh. Cagalli smiled and said, "I get that a lot."

"What the hell is going on here?" Yzak asked hotly. "Calm down Yzak. Athrun is just talking with her. It's okay." Dearka said with a shrug and left the hall. Yzak made a face and followed after him. Nicol just smiled at Athrun and went back into there room.

"You know. I- I saw my friend Kira." Athrun muttered. "We were best friends." Athrun mumbled more. Cagalli looked at him with sad eyes. "I- I'm sorry." she said. "W-Why?" Athrun asked. "Well it's got to hurt to see a friend when your about to blow up a planet." Cagalli said coldly and sat back on her bed. "We didn't mean for that to happen!" Athrun yelled in protest.

"But the fact is it did happen. You blew it up!" Cagalli shouted standing. "Another fact is that Orb created those Gundams and weapons after saying it was neutral." Athrun said in a mock tone. He knew it would piss her off. Which happened. "Hey don't say that!" She yelled grabbing onto the bars. "Hey your pretty cute when your pissed off." Athrun said walking out leaving Cagalli blushing with her teeth clenched.

"So are you enjoying our little prisoner?" Yzak asked clenching his fork as Athrun came walking in with a smug look on his face. "Actually yeah. She's a spit fire. I think Dearka would back down from her." Athrun said with a wink. Dearka crossed his arms in protest. "I am not like that." Dearka said turning his nose up. "Yes you are." Nicol said with a laugh. Dearka looked shocked at him for a minute then sulked toward the door.

"Ha I got you!" Cagalli yelled. "What-What the hell are you doing out?" Yzak asked his eyes grew big. There standing before them was the blond that was wearing a red ZAFT uniform and a short pink shirt, with her black socks going up to a bit below where the skirt ended. She was wearing the ZAFT boots that stopped a bit below her knee.

"What do you think?" Cagalli asked getting pissed at the slivered hair boy. "Hey she doesn't look to bad in the uniform." Nicol said smiling. "Yeah. She looks pretty cute." Dearka said with a sly smile. "Hey guys she's a captive!" Athrun yelled grabbing her knife. "Now Athrun. I'm sure if we ask the little honey to go back she will do it nicely." Dearka said. But before he could even stand up he was knocked on the floor.

"Don't call me honey!" Cagalli threading Dearka. "Oh that's going to leave a mark." Nicol said bending over Dearka. "Now, miss?" Nicol asked turning to Cagalli. "What?" she snapped. "Do you mind if we take you to our commander. I mean first of all your not suppose to be out and then you stole and uniform." Nicol said. "What are you talking about. That weird guy with the mask gave it to. He told me to change." Cagalli said pointing dumbly at her face to indicate the white mask.

"What the commander did!" Yzak asked in shocked. "Yes Yzak." Rau Le Creusset said entering the room. He placed a hand on Cagalli's shoulder. "Why Commander?" Nicol asked surprised. "She'll be a great need in the future." Le Creusset said and turned to Yzak. "Come with me. Bring Dearka." he said and left Athrun and Nicol with Cagalli.

"So we are suppose to teach you?" Athrun asked walking toward the practice simulation on the ship. Cagalli shrugged. "Come on. This one is open." Nicol said leading Cagalli to one. Athrun took a seat. "Come on." Athrun urged. "What?" Cagalli asked. "Sit down in my lap and I'll see how you do." Athrun said. Cagalli blushed but took her seat.

Cagalli had finished her first session. She didn't do too bad. Athrun had to say she didn't better then Dearka on his first try. I still don't know how to get the radar to plus quicken." Cagalli said getting mad. Athrun followed her arm down and moved her hand down. Good thing Cagalli was wearing long sleeves because she got goose bumps from his touch. Before she knew it her radar was fixed. "There." Athrun said. Cagalli blushed a deep red. "Well that's good for now, Miss Cagalli." Le Creusset said. Cagalli nodded and got out.

"Ms. Hawke please lead her out of here." Creusset said turning to a burnet with blue eyes. "Yes sir." the burnet nodded and went toward Cagalli. "Come with me." she said and grabbed Cagalli's hand. "Ah wait." Cagalli protested but the girl pulled her along.

"I'm a natural too. It's okay." the girl said. "You can call me Milly." she said walking down the hall. "Where going to stay in here." Milly said showing her the room. "Wow." Cagalli mumbled. "I have to go. There forcing me to work as the CSC." Milly said with a shrug and left.

* * *

Well as you can see Milly is there as well. How? Next chapter my friends. Next chapter. So I hope you enjoy it so far. I plan to type more when I can. I had 2 hours of homework today so I can't say I will have time. But enjoy! 


	2. Chapter 2

Well another chapter. You can see what Cagalli would look like if she had to wear a ZAFT uniform on my homepage. I have a link. I hope enjoy the story. I don't own Gundam SEED.

* * *

"So we have taken on the Earth girl?" Yzak asked Dearka as they walked down the hall. "I guess so. She is a spit fire. What a cutie." Dearka said with a sly smile. "Excuse me." a voice called behind them. Dearka turned and got caught by a pair of blue eyes. "Hey you that girl I saved." Dearka said dumbly pointing at her. "So what!" she snapped and walked past him to the bride. 

"Oh feisty." Dearka said with a smile. "I have found my new target." Dearka said. "Wait you saved her?" Yzak asked. "Yeah I was getting away with my Gundam but I saw her running. She fell down, so I picked her up and pulled her into the cockpit with me. I mean, she didn't protest at the time." Dearka said sounding kind of spaced out.

"You and Athrun are nuts." Yzak comment as they entered the resting room. Nicol sat in there reading over a piece of music. Athrun stood watching out the window. A battle seemed to be going on outside. "What is up?" Dearka asked stepping to where Athrun was. "C. is fighting." Athrun said. They had given Cagalli the nick-name of C. It seemed to suit her. She was a girl yet she acted more like a boy.

Over they past few days C had opened up to the boys, almost to the point where she could be found fighting with Yzak everyday. Her friend Milly was found by her side most of the time, when she wasn't working the ship. It seemed like Dearka was spending as much time with Milly as possible. He still wasn't on a first name bases though.

"Go C.!" Dearka called happily rooting for Cagalli. Cagalli was doing really well with a GIN. She was battling a seasoned pilot. She quickly chopped off it's arms and shot the legs off. It was over and Cagalli had won. "Hey she did it. A new record." Nicol said looking up at Athrun. He nodded. Some people would say that Athrun and Cagalli have grown closer as well. He would always rush to greet her after a battle and she would do the same. They were always talking. Athrun could that say he had fallen for Cagalli. It only pulled his heart was his fiancé Lacus Clyne and that Cagalli had no idea how he felt.

"Cagalli." Athrun called gilding into the changing room. Athrun didn't need to wait for her to change, she normal had cloths under anyway. He pulled her into a hug. Like they normally did after a battle. "Hey Athrun! Did you see me!" Cagalli asked excitedly. "Yeah that was great!" Athrun said. She smiled proudly. "Go change and get ready, we are planning to stock up soon." Athrun said pulling back. Cagalli nodded. After Cagalli finished changing she went to her room. To find it alone. 'Milly must be working.' Cagalli thought.

"Hey C. Where heading to the PLANTS." Yzak called knocking on her door. Cagalli called an okay. The truth was that she was scared out of her mind. She had never been to the PLANTS before. Everyone had family there. It looked like Milly and Cagalli where going to be hanging out more. With that Milly entered the room.

"Hey Cags." Milly said with a wave. "Oh hey." Cagalli mumbled snapped out of her thoughts. "Are you okay?" Milly asked. "Well we are going to the PLANTS right?" Cagalli asked. "Yeah." Milly said slowly nodding. "Well what are we going to do?" Cagalli asked.

"Well the commander said he says he has something for you to do." Milly said sitting on her bed. "I'm going with Dearka." Milly said. "Whoa you called him by his first name, to I smell a shift in the wind?" Cagalli asked teasing, mock tone. "Shut up!" Milly yelled as she held a blush.

"Okay then." Cagalli said smiling. "I guess I'll be on my own." Cagalli said with a sigh. "Don't so gloom Cags. Your making me feel bad." Milly said with a sad face. "It's okay really." Cagalli mumbled and stood. Milly gave her a sad smile. "Really I'm good. I'm just going to get a snack." Cagalli said with a fake smile and left.

"I can't wait to see mother again." Yzak said smiling sitting back in his chair. Cagalli just entered and Yzak realized his mistake. 'Now she thinks I'm a momma's boy.' Yzak thought sweating. Yet Cagalli said nothing. She looked deep in thought. Nicol who was also sitting in there smiled when he saw her. Athrun was in there too. "Well Mr. Zala gets to meet his finance' again." Yzak mocked after he was out of the danger zone. Cagalli was shocked. Her cup of water that she grabbed just dropped on the floor. Water spilled everywhere.

The boys turned to her with surprise. "Ha sorry, I'm a klutz." Cagalli mumbled and bent over to whipped it up with a paper towel. The others shrugged it off. Athrun watched her cleaning and couldn't help but stare at her intense eyes, fixed on cleaning.

Cagalli threw away the paper towel and turned to go back to her room. "I need some sleep." Cagalli commented. Athrun only nodded and she left.

"Hey Cagalli done snacking, it didn't take long." Milly said as she entered the room, a laptop on Milly's lap. "What are you doing?" Cagalli asked sitting on her bed. "I found out my boy friend is on the ship we where chasing." Milly said with a sad sigh. "Oh really, so you want to get back. I understand." Cagalli said leaning on Milly's back. The two girls were leaning on each other. Cagalli's head dropped down because she fell asleep. "Oh Cagalli, what to do?" Milly asked softly.

"We try to live." Cagalli mumbled half asleep half awake. Milly smiled and chuckled at the girl. A knock was heard at the door. "Can I come in?" Athrun's voice called. "Yeah Athrun, come on." Milly called not moving because she didn't want to move Cagalli.

"Oh she's asleep." Athrun commented looking at Cagalli's face. Milly only nodded. "I know where the archangel is." Milly said in a serious tone. Athrun gasped a bit. "I know about Kira, he was . . . A close friend of mine as well. There on Earth." Milly said. Athrun looked at her funny. "Don't worry. Fight on." Cagalli mumbled turning and falling from the bed. Athrun caught her as she landed with her face buried in his chest.

Milly smiled at Athrun's blush. "Come on Cagalli, dear." Milly said pulling Cagalli up on the bed. "Cagalli will be going to a meeting with the commander. I don't know how she would be of any help though." Milly said looking at Cagalli like a mother would look at her daughter. Athrun nodded.

"Okay, Ms. Cagalli would you like to change?" Creusset asked. Cagalli nodded and changed into her old cloths, from when she first got caught. "Good bye Athrun." Creusset said saluting. Athrun saluted back and watched Cagalli get into a limo with the commander.

Athrun and Nicol had decided to visit Lacus. "Athrun! Nicol!" the pink haro yelled harpooning it self toward the two boys. "Oh my." Lacus said with a smile. "Lacus." Athrun said happily as she made her way down Athrun kissed her cheek. Nicol nodded. "Come. Lets have tea." Lacus urged. Nicol and Athrun nodded following her outside.

"Some you met a new friend. That is great." Lacus said happily pouring Athrun another cup of tea. Nicol was playing with the haros near the lake. "Yeah, she's at a meeting now though. I would have brought her if I could." Athrun said with a smile. Lacus could tell her grew attached to the girl. It was plain to see. "My father is also attending a meeting, shall we watch?" Lacus questioned holding up the remote to the outside TV. Athrun nodded. The TV screen flashed white and then showed an Image of the ZAFT seal.

"I am here to show you a precious diamond." Creusset said stepping forward. The council members looked at him funny. Athrun also watched with interest. Lacus on the other hand, held a troubled face. "I have a loop hole for power." the commander said. He forcefully pulled a hand cuffed Cagalli forward toward the center of the ring on members.

"T-That's Cagalli." Athrun said his eyes growing wide. Lacus's brows furred together. "I do not like this Athrun." Lacus said in a serious tone.

"I present to you all. The daughter of Uzumi Nara Attha! The princess of Orb, Cagalli Yula Attha!" Creusset said with a mad man smiled on his face. Athrun looked shocked. Lacus looked a bit shocked but also troubled. Nicol who moved closer dropped the haro he was holding. "C is Cagalli Yula Attha?" Nicol asked in disbelief.

Cagalli on the screen looked scared and not sure what to say or do. Athrun gritted his teeth and clenched his fist. He wished he could be there for Cagalli. "So are you Ms. Attha?" Patrick Zala, Athrun's dad asked. Cagalli stood proudly and stared at the man.

"I am Cagalli Yula Attha. And I am Orb's princess." Cagalli said sounding proud. Athrun was again shocked. She was actually the princess of Orb. "Athrun this isn't right." Lacus said. "I would like to say that I can fix things, but please wait. I can fix this." Lacus said standing holding onto his shoulder.

"Cagalli the princess of Orb. . .

* * *

Kinda short but I'm having brain farts. Oh well I plan to make the chapter more fun and longer. I promise. Thanks for all the good reviews, I am up for suggestions as well. Just tell me what you want to see.

Thanks for reading! Read and review!


	3. Chapter 3

Well as this story is ending in the most crappiest way **ever! **I would like to say it was fun while it lasted. But I need to finish my stories that aren't done. And this is one of them. So enjoy it.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything! Ha that covers it.

* * *

"Miss Cagalli would you like to explain why you are here in the PLANTS?" Lacus's dad asked. "Sir I was taken captive by a ZAFT solider on Heliopolis. Mr. Athrun Zala if I remember correctly." Cagalli said. Patrick snapped his pencil in half. 

"Athrun would never do that!" Patrick shouted standing. "Clam down Patrick. What do you plan to do now Miss Attha?" Lacus's father asked more calm and opening to her. "I don't have any plans as of yet sir, I have been aboard a ZAFT space ship and have been trained for use a GIN, reasons I don't know." Cagalli said.

"I see. Commander may I see you now. Please leave Miss Attha." Patrick demanded. Cagalli nodded and left. And then the camera turned off.

"Go to her Athrun. I must see someone. And please meet me where the flowers will grow for peace." Lacus said softly and walked back in her house. Athrun blinked and so did Nicol. After a minute they left to find Cagalli.

"Cagalli!" Athrun called as he saw Cagalli sitting on a stool in the lobby of a coffee shop in the council house. Cagalli watched him, her eyes widened in shock. When he came to her he pulled her into a huge hug. Cagalli felt her guilt and pain lift. She hugged him back her head burying in his chest. Nicol watched from afar with a sad smile. Then Cagalli didn't someone thing that seemed non-Cagalli if anything else would.

She cried.

Pearl like tears fell down her face. She shook in Athrun's arms. Crying like she hadn't done in years. Not even when she was caught. Athrun pulled her closer and patted her back. Stroking her hair. "Calm down Cagalli. Don't worry I'm here." Athrun mumbled.

"So you where the princess of Orb all this time and you never told us?" Athrun asked as they made there way to a hotel. It wasn't safe for Cagalli to stay any where else. "Yeah I'm sorry. But I didn't want you to kill me." Cagalli said. She leaned on his shoulder. "No problem really, Cagalli." Athrun said.

His cell phone went off. "Hello? Yes, Right away father.." Athrun said and hung up. "I have to take you back." Athrun said looking upset. "Dearka has to bring Milly too." Athrun added. Cagalli didn't look scared like she had before. "I understand." Cagalli mumbled.

"Commander!" Athrun said saluting. Cagalli made no movements and watched Creusset with hawk eyes. "Ah miss Cagalli, I have a favor to ask of you, please." the commander said bowing. Cagalli said nothing and watched him stand straight. "Those beautiful eyes." Creusset said holding her chin. Cagalli still did nothing. "I want you to fight for us." the commander said letting go of Cagalli.

"Why would I do that?" Cagalli spat finally saying something. "Because miss Attha, your country doesn't need you. As you can tell, they did not even know your gone. And your father. Oh your father." Creusset said with a wave of a hand. Cagalli felt a pain in her heart. She knew her father, he wouldn't pay a ransom. "Your father told us to kill the snotty brat if we wanted too." the commander said and paused letting it set in.

It had set in. Cagalli's eyes widened in shock. Her own father wanted her dead. "So we are giving you your own suit. I hope you have fun." the commander said leaving Cagalli there.

"C-Cagalli?" Athrun asked. His own father didn't like him to well, but he would be crushed if he wanted Athrun dead. "I-I will do it." Cagalli muttered hate in her voice. "Cagalli." Athrun mumbled helpless to her.

"So what did he say to Milly?" Athrun questioned Dearka as they sat in the hotel lobby. "He said that she was needed and that he would personally kill her boy friend if she didn't comply." Dearka said with a sigh. "We can't let them stay." Nicol said taking a seat next to Athrun. "I know but I don't know how to help." Athrun said angry that he couldn't do anything.

"Didn't Lacus say she was doing something?" Yzak asked a cup of water in hand. "Yeah she did." Athrun mumbled. "Well I hope we can get to a place where they can be free. I don't want to see them fight." Nicol said sadly. "That reminds me. We are shipping off tomorrow." Yzak said taking the last sip from his water and throwing away the plastic cup. "Where are we going?" Dearka asked. "Earth." Yzak said with a sigh.

"_I know where the archangel is." Milly said in a serious tone. Athrun gasped a bit. "I know about Kira, he was . . . A close friend of mine as well. There on Earth."_

"Kira will be there." Athrun mumbled.

"_I met a Mr. Yamato. He said you two where good friends. But you were fighting in the war. That is sad, you both are good people." Lacus said smiling sipping her tea._

Lacus meet Kira, so that meant he could . . .

"That's it!" Athrun said happily. "What?" Nicol asked shocked by Athrun's movements. "Remember what Lacus said. When we are ready?" Athrun asked. "Umm . . ." Nicol mumbled stroking his chin. "Dearka get Milly. Where getting them out of here." Athrun said with a smirk.

"_Go to her Athrun. I must see someone. And please meet me where the flowers will grow for peace." _

"So the plan is to get both of them and meet Kira in battle. Then switch the girls over." Lacus said relaying the plan to Athrun. "Yeah I figure we are going to earth so Kira and the others will be there." Athrun said. "That is great. I really wish to see Mr. Yamato again." Lacus said happily. "I can see someone has grown on to an other." Athrun said with a laugh. Lacus gave him a small smirk back. "I couldn't say the same huh?" Lacus said with a smile. Athrun held a small blush.

"Get ready for descent to earth." Athrun sat next to Cagalli on the main ship. She held on to his hand was the made there way down. The ship started to shake. "Cagalli I need you to promise me something." Athrun whispered into her ear. "Yeah, anything." Cagalli said. "Shh! You absolutely promise me?" Athrun asked. Cagalli who was confused only nodded.

"Dearka are you ready?" Athrun whispered into the other room. They had landed on Earth with no problems and had the Earth ship close. "Yeah. Milly come on." Dearka whispered. Milly stepped forward with a smile. "Thanks guys." she said. Athrun nodded. Cagalli stayed silent behind Athrun.

"Come on." Athrun urged. Both girls nodded and followed. "Get in!" Athrun said in a hushed voice. Milly got in but voices were heard down a hall. Athrun picked Cagalli up bridle style and jumped in. She scooted off to the side as Athrun said down to get ready. "Goodbye Milly, C." Dearka said. His face appearing on the screen above. "Bye Dearka. May we meet some where other then the battle field." Milly said.

With that Athrun lunched off. "What the hell was that!" the commander yelled running into the control room. Dearka stood still. "Mr. Elsman what have you done?" the commander asked. Dearka said nothing but stood there.

"I need to see the pilot of the Strike." Athrun commanded stopping as the guns prepared on him, as he got close to the ship. After a minute or two the strike came out. "Kira? Kira Yamato?" Athrun asked. "Yes. Is that you Athrun?" Kira asked. "Yeah. Can we meet on that island?" Athrun asked spotting an island below. "Ah- Sure." Kira said. They both dropped to the island. "Come out." Athrun instructed. Kira did so. Athrun looked at Milly who nodded and grabbed hold of the cord. She softly pulled down. "Come on Cagalli. Time to go back." Athrun said picking her up. She nodded and both of them grabbed the cord. They shared a cord and came down. "Hey your that girl." Kira said as he walked toward Athrun. "Kira!" Milly cried pulling him into a hug. "M-Milly!" Kira said shocked. "Tolle will be so happy to see you." Kira said happily. "Kira. Take good care of them. Please." Athrun begged handing Cagalli over. "I will." Kira said with a bow of his head. "Thanks. Bye C." Athrun said with a bit of a laugh.

"Wait Athrun!" Cagalli yelled and pulled on his sleeve to get him to turn around. "Yes?" he asked not turning. "Will I see you again, not dead?" Cagalli asked still holding his sleeve. "Of course." Athrun answered trying not to chock on his tears. "Really?" she asked needing more then that. Athrun blinked away his tears and turned to her. Tears still shined in his eyes. "Of course silly." Athrun said ruffling her hair. Cagalli smiled sadly and nodded. And he was off.

"Come on Cagalli right?" Kira asked. Cagalli nodded. "Athrun…" Cagalli muttered as she watched Athrun flew back to his ship. "Come on Milly." Kira said as he brought them up to his ship.

**)--00--00--(**

Cagalli had flown the sky grasper and had crashed landed on an island. "Well if I die I will be happy that I met Athrun and took down that transport ship." Cagalli said walking around her island now. A sudden flash caught her eye and she hid behind a rock pulling out her gun. "Come out!" she shouted.

"C-Cagalli?" a voice called out. "Who are you?" Cagalli asked softly not remembering the voice. "It's me! Athrun." the voice called again. Cagalli dropped her gun. "Athrun?" she asked again. The person jumped over the rock she was hiding behind and it was him. Athrun Zala. "Athrun!" Cagalli cried into his chest. "Oh god Cagalli." Athrun said pulling her close to him and hugging her tightly.

"Athrun I missed you so much." Cagalli cried in his chest. "God Cagalli. I love you Cagalli. I love you so much." Athrun said taking in her sweet sent. Cagalli gasped at him but smiled. "I love you too Athrun." Cagalli muttered softly.

* * *

Bad ending but if I feel like it later I'll make an OVA for it. XP

-R&R


End file.
